


Mengapa aku selalu dibuat pusing?

by Imorz



Series: sebongkah bunga wisteria dan buah kecubung [4]
Category: AKB48, Produce 48 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ditulis untuk kebutuhan sekoci JaeTomi as Sibling, Family, Gen, Humor, JaeTomi as Sibling because why not, Mentioned Hitomi's Father, Mentioned Jaehwan's Mother, Protective Siblings, Siblings, kinda OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Namanya Hitomi, Adikku.Namanya Jaehwan, Kakakku. Aku senang membuatnya pusing.





	Mengapa aku selalu dibuat pusing?

**Author's Note:**

> Produce 48 adalah sebuah acara survival yang diproduksi oleh Mnet. Hak cipta Wanna One sepenuhnya adalah milik YMC Entertainment. Hak cipta AKB48 sepenuhnya adalah milik Akimoto Yasushi. Kim Jaehwan dan Honda Hitomi milik Tuhan YME. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.
> 
> Ditulis karena kebutuhan batin seorang penikmat Jaehwan/Hitomi sebagai saudara, karena wajah mereka mirip dan sepertinya asik dibikin family humor.

 

 

— **Adikku**

 

Kami hampir tidak pernah terlihat akur. Selalu adu mulut tentang hal-hal kecil yang bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki arti.

Ibu adalah seorang wanita paling cantik sedunia—bidadari, malaikat, apa pun panggilan untuknya yang bersifat elegan dan bermakna. Beberapa tahun setelah Ayah meninggal, Ibu bertemu dengan seorang kenalan lama yang berasal dari Jepang. Seorang duda tampan, dermawan, mapan, tampan, mapan—apa aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian bahwa dia tampan? Ah, ya dia memang sangat tampan, aku akui.

Modalnya hanya tiga-empat kali makan malam, sekali perjalanan gratis ke Bali, dan beberapa perabotan primer, Tuan Honda sudah mendapatkan hati Ibu (yang sebenarnya beliau sudah terlanjur _baper_ dari awal bertemu). Tuan Honda adalah pribadi yang bijaksana dan gayanya cukup borjuis. Pakaian di dalam lemariku berubah layaknya pakaian-pakaian milik bangsawan yang setiap harinya mengunjungi istana orang lain untuk sekadar meminum teh dari cangkir marmer. Aku senang, senang sekali. Setidaknya ada yang kusombongkan jika reuni sekolah tiba.

Tapi Tuan Honda adalah seorang duda. Yang kemudian membawa puteri kecilnya ke dalam teritorialku. Sekarang dia sudah tidak kecil lagi. Sekarang dia sudah besar dan sering sekali memberontak. Kami berbeda lima tahun dan Honda Hitomi mirip paku besar yang menancap ubun-ubunku. Membikin kepalaku pusing dan aku harus membeli obat migrain setiap seminggu sekali.

“Jaehwan.”

Di awal-awal, ia bersedia memanggilku _oppa_ , yang menurutku sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Ketika sudah beranjak dewasa, panggilan itu musnah dan sirna. Begitu pula kelucuannya. Kini hanya ada sebongkah kecerewetan dan masa bodoh dalam dirinya, bersatu-padu menjadikan Hitomi adik yang sangat menyebalkan.

“Apa kau marah karena aku menggunakan mobilmu? Oh, ayolah. Kau bisa minta Papa membelikanmu lagi, bilang saja tanganmu kena kutuk dukun yang kalau belok kiri bakalan kena tusbol orang jadi kau tidak bisa belok tapi akhirnya belok karena bertemu wanita cantik di pinggir jalan.”

“Ayah tidak akan memercayai alasan konyol seperti itu.”

“Papa akan percaya. Kenapa? Karena papa itu lugu. Bawa ini." Hitomi menyerahkan sebuah foto. Foto seorang penyanyi. "Bilang tadi kau ketemu dia, karena dia mobilmu jadi penyok. Paling nanti kamu lihat papa bawa dia ke pengadilan."

Kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak.

 

 

* * *

 

 

— **Kakakku**

 

Aku dan Kakak hidup pada dimensi yang berbeda.

Aku di kenyataan, dia di kehaluan.

Apa kau pikir mendengarkan semua imajinasi tingkat langit ketujuh miliknya setiap Sabtu malam itu menyenangkan? Ia dan lirik-lirik lagu aneh yang ia ciptakan. Kakakku Jaehwan memang berbakat di bidang musik. Suaranya bagus, syahdu dan penuh harmoni. Tapi terkadang ia membuat bakatnya terkesan bobrok dan pernah disatu titik aku berharap kalau aku saja yang dianugerahi bakat miliknya. Biar Jaehwan cukup punya bakat wajah tampan saja. Jadi dia bisa pergi ke studio foto dan menjual beberapa potret lensa dari wajahnya. Lalu aku akan membuat musik yang bergengsi dan membahana.

Hahaha. Ha. Ha.

Kesannya justru aku yang berangan-angan jelek.

_“Engkau adalah mutiara hitam dari Brazil! Membawaku terbang sampai ke puing-puing cinta! Oh, sayangku, rinduku! Peluk aku hingga remuk! Bawa aku pada nirwana yang terpancar di balik kedua bola mata itu! Oh, sayangku! Sayangku! Kubilang, sayangku!”_

Ada dua jenis hal yang menggerogoti kepalaku saat ini. Buku catatan bahasa Inggris dan nyanyian aneh yang dilantunkan Kakakku. Perlu dicatat bahwa tebal dinding kamar kami tidak lebih dari sekilan, tetapi juga tidak setipis triplek. Namun nyanyi-nyanyian yang sering kali didengunkan Jaehwan agaknya adalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

“Berisik!”

Dia berhenti. Ada suara langkah kaki. Pintu terbuka, aku berbalik. Jaehwan masuk dengan langkah menggebu dengan gitar akustik masih mengalung dari pundak ke pinggang. Mimiknya merengut.

“Apa?” tanyaku mendongak.

“Kau merusak nyanyianku.”

“Kau merusak nyanyianmu sendiri.”

Alisnya semakin bertaut. Jaehwan mendekatkan wajah masamnya, yang ingin rasanya kuhiasi dengan ludah.

“Dengar, Honda Hitomi—“

“Kau juga bermarga Honda saat ini, Tuan.”

“—Hitomi, suatu saat Kakakmu ini akan menjadi bintang besar. Wajahnya akan terpampang di setiap papan iklan, suaranya menggema di setiap radio, namanya tertulis di setiap media cetak. Konserku selalu dipadati penggemar. Tahu kenapa aku mengatakan ini? Karena selagi kau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan menghambat impian besar Kakakmu, sebenarnya kau tengah menunda seorang pria yang akan meledakkan industri hiburan. Dan saat itu terjadi, aku tidak akan memberikanmu tanda tanganku meskipun kau Adikku!”

Tujuh puluh satu kata dia menceramahiku.

Aku tidak pernah punya niat untuk menghambat cita-citanya, karena menurutku cita-citanya sangat bagus. Bahkan aku tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk berangan-angan setinggi itu, memiliki cita-cita sebagai figur publik maksudku. Aku akan lebih cocok di bagian kantoran atau bagian tulis-menulis, meski sebenarnya aku juga punya bakat di bidang seni.

“Mengerti, Hitomi?”

“Tidak.”

Tetapi Jaehwan tetaplah Kakakku. Menyenangkan melihat dia pusing sendiri.

Hahaha.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

— **Ada yang mendekati Adikku**

 

Meskipun orangnya benar-benar menyebalkan karena setiap hari aku kena damprat dari mulutnya (itu mulut apa pedang? Senang sekali sepertinya menghunus hatiku yang rapuh ini), Hitomi tetaplah Adikku yang harus kujaga dan kuawasi. Kini, dia sudah tumbuh. Padahal dulu Hitomi hanyalah sebongkah boneka lucu yang biasa ku ajak jalan-jalan di bawah pohon Sakura setiap musim semi (dan kulempari bola salju bila musim salju, haha).

Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis belia yang amat cantik. Masa-masa seperti inilah peran seorang Kakak laki-laki amat dibutuhkan. Kita harus bisa memilah mana yang baik dan yang tidak untuk adik kesayangan kita.

Ketika Hitomi memasuki area sekolah menengah atas (yang mana adalah sebuah lingkaran setan), setiap kali ia berangkat, perasaan was-was selalu menghantui.

Bagaimana kalau Hitomi dirundung karena dia terlalu cantik?

Bagaimana kalau Hitomi dikirimi surat cinta tiga kali sehari?

Bagaimana kalau Hitomi ditunjuk sebagai presiden Amerika?

Benar-benar menakutkan.

Hal itu menghantuiku selang estimasi waktu yang lawas. Hingga suatu hari, seorang laki-laki datang ke kediaman kami.

Seorang laki-laki.

Sehormon denganku. Testostustisron. Testosteron, maksudku. Maaf.

Wajahnya tampan—masih tampan aku. Pundaknya lebar—enak buat gantungan ayunan. Suaranya berat—heh, mirip om-om. Gayanya beken—masih kerenan panutanku, Honda Papa.

Tapi dia datang membawa bum-bum alias mobil yang setelah ku cek harganya di salah satu situs setara dengan membawa Beyonce ke kamarku. Jadi, aku justru meminta Hitomi jalan dengannya dan poroti uangnya.

Dan ini yang dikatakan adik kesayanganku.

“Waktu itu aku dan teman-temanku tidak sengaja memasuki ruangan karaoke yang salah, dan dia, si pria ini justru meminta kami bernyanyi bersamanya. Jujur saja, suaranya bagus sekali, loh! Kami saling bertukar nomor, dan dia melihat _walpaper_ -ku. Dia tanya itu siapa, kakakku kubilang. Dan kau tahu? Dia datang ke sini karena ingin bertemu denganmu, bukan denganku. Selamat bersenang-senang!” Hitomi mengerjap centil. “Poroti uangnya, ya!”

 Jadi, ya begitu.

Pusing pala ini.

 

 

* * *

 

 

— **Ada yang mendekati Kakakku**

 

Begini, Kakakku itu tampan. Aku tidak akan berbohong. Aku benar-benar mengakuinya.

Pertama kali kami bertemu, kupikir aku tengah berhadapan dengan seorang pahlawan dari dimensi lala-lili, tapi semakin ke sini dia semakin tampan. Mari kesampingkan dulu bagian yang membuat profilnya jatuh, oke? Misalnya lirik yang memalukan itu.

Kerap aku bertemu dia sedang jalan-jalan dengan seorang perempuan. Layaknya hari ini.

Hari ini hari Minggu, di musim gugur yang indah. Daun-daun berubah cokelat dan masing-masing menjatuhkan diri. Angin yang berembus terasa amat sejuk. Aku mengintip Jaehwan yang sedang berjalan santai di taman dengan seorang wanita berambut panjang. Dari postur tubuhnya sepertinya dia seorang model. Pinggulnya meliuk bak gitar spanyol, rambutnya halus kecokelatan, kulitnya putih. Wah, mangsa Kakakku mantap betul kali ini.

Pohon ke pohon aku mengintip kemesraan dua sejoli di sana. Yang tingkahnya malu-malu menjijikan. Rasanya lucu mengingat tingkah Jaehwan yang blangsak kalau sudah di rumah.

“Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi besok?”

Si perempuan menganggukkan kepala. Lampu hijau. Pepet terus, Abang.

“Kalau begitu, kita bertemu lagi di taman ini di jam yang sama, ya? Biar kita bisa sama-sama pergi ke bioskopnya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa!”

Kakakku memberikan ciuman jarak jauh. Iyuh.

Lalu, si perempuan cantik berbalik. Astaga, benar-benar sangat cantik. Kakakku benar-benar memilih pilihan yang tepat. Ibu pasti akan sangat senang.

(Padahal aku lebih merestui dengan si pria di karaoke kemarin, sayang sekali mereka tidak berjalan mulus).

Tetapi ada satu fakta yang menurukan senyumku ketika melihat gebetan Jaehwan.

Ampun.

Itu kepala sekolahku.

 

 

 

Selesai

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sekian yang bisa saya tulis. Maaf atas segala kekurangannya (maaf juga kalau jatuhnya ooc, huhuu maaf banget). Terima kasih sudah membaca dan semoga terhibur! Humor saya sedang di dasar jurang sebenarnya, wkwk!


End file.
